User blog:MetaMachine/Theater Trip: Incredibles 2! (Plus a update on me and the wiki)
Hello everyone! MetaMachine here and… My last real blog was back in April. April first no less! I’ll talk about that later. Let’s talk about Incredibles 2! So as i have said in my comment turned blog on my My Little Pony Movie review, I’m going to make a review on all movies that i go to see at the theaters, And as writing this i just came back from Incredibles 2 and i’m going to talk about it! (Spoiler free for those who still haven’t seen the movie yet) So i’m going to start with watch the movie. It’s really good. It’s one of Pixar’s best. And it lives up to the hype that a Incredibles sequel would have. I can’t say if it is better than Incredibles 1 but if you like the first one then you will like this. Even if it’s not as much as the first one was. But given how brilliant the first one was. The bar was very high so even if i said that the sequel wasn’t as good as the original, That wouldn’t be a bash on the sequel. So starting with the things that i noticed with scenes from the movies is that the fights scenes were amazing. This is done with the animation that has had 14 years to improve from the first movie, And the fight scenes were very creative. It might be something that i didn’t really noticed in the first movie. But with how the character’s super powers were used in correspondence with other character’s powers. It lead to a lot of cool scenes and jokes that the first movie didn’t really do. Since the first movie didn’t have super on super fighting. It was a awesome change of paste from the robot fights that the first movie had. Another thing i liked about this movie is the new character interactions that we never got to see in the first movie. The main case is Edna and Jack-Jack. I don’t want to say why or how since that kinda gets into spoiler territory. But the idea is hilarious and the execution and reasoning is just as funny as it sounds And if we are talking about changes from the first movie is this is a lot sillier and less serious than the first movie. I was laughing a lot more in this movie then i was original. Which is a pro and con in some places, Jokes like Jack-Jack using his powers and scenes like Rob and Dash doing math and Violet’s head being invisible but with her clothes and her crying, We see her get a tub of ice cream and a large spoon is funny absolutely, (Does me finding that last joke funny make me a bad person?) But the realness of the first movie was what made it seen as one of Pixar’s best. And while the sequel has its moments of realness, I have to say that in that regard it doesn’t compare to the first one. With its themes on domestic relationships and death. So make of that as you will. And a bit of a con to the movie is that while Screenslaver is a good villain (And i don’t plan on revealing the motives and identity of Screenslaver so don’t worry). With motives and reasons that makes sense to the story. It’s no contest that Syndrome is the better villain. I can’t really say much due without spoiling stuff but Syndrome was like one of the best things about Incredibles being one of the best villains in movies ever for me. With how there isn’t no black and white and a lot of people even sympathizing with him and think that he is in the right! Screenslaver is a good villain. Don’t get me wrong, But i don’t think there will be any contest that Syndrome is going to be remembered more than Screenslaver ever will. Also something i thought of while watching is imagine if Screenslaver was a villain nowadays. With how much people rely on computers, laptops, and cellphones (Myself included) Think of how many people could be under Screenslaver’s control. Those are all the things that i really have to say about Incredibles 2! Sorry if this seems kinda ”rambly” But note that i make these types of blogs as soon as i see the movie in theaters and i don’t give spoilers to the movies. If you think that i should get more into spoiler stuff in more of these things in the future let me know! The rest of this blog is kinda going to be a update thing so if you don’t care about this you can just stop reading now. So it has been awhile. There are lots of reasons for that. Main thing being that the wiki has been kinda died and not much has been happening. I’m still on the wiki. And i don’t plan on leaving. But i have taken a break on blogs and written reviews of rap battles since i kinda lost motivation for those, And don’t really feel like spending like a week writing reviews for like 3 people to see them. So i have taken a break on them. I will most likely do them again as a semi normal thing when/if the wiki becomes more active. But i am also writing rap battles with friends on Discord and am working on getting a microphone to be in battles (whenever that happens) But know that at the very least i do want to do another top ten of rap battles of the years like i did for 2017. So that will happen ether at the end of the year or the beginning of 2019. And if anyone wants to talk about anything, I am still on the wiki checking stuff everyday and am on various rap battle discord servers like the ERB wiki’s server (dispute how dead it is) And public rap battle servers like Skeep and Mancha’s. So if you want me for something feel free to come to me at these places, That’s really all i have to say. So see you in the next blog! Whenever that may be! Category:Blog posts